


He's Gonna Fake It Til He Makes It

by YorkandDelta



Series: Fakes and Forgeries [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorkandDelta/pseuds/YorkandDelta
Summary: Gavin is rescued by a talented art forger. Ryan watches as his partner becomes more attached to the newest member of the Fakes, and has to decide what that means for their relationship.Ryan's perspective of some of the events in Forging a Path Through Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that this stands alone. Read the first one first https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930614/chapters/32065503
> 
> I just wanted to show Ryan's side of things that effect the plot of the main story? It will help some of the reactions make sense?
> 
> Enjoy??

Ryan was furious. It had almost been a week since Gavin had disappeared. He had been out with Michael when he announced that he was going to a ‘crisp shop’ and vanished. The next day Charlie Flugg, leader of the Vagos, got in touch saying he’d keep Gavin safe until the Fakes surrendered a large part of their territory. He didn’t give them any pictures, no videos, only ‘his word of honour’ that Gavin was safe and would remain unharmed as long as Geoff didn’t attack any of the Vagos’s men or bases. 

 

Ryan was seething. In six days they haven’t even come close to tracking Gavin down. None of the other gang’s bases seemed to have unusual activity or extra security and their moles said that there were a number of key muscle members missing. They were starting to wonder if Flugg had moved Gavin out of the city entirely. 

 

The Vagabond felt powerless to help his partner. He wanted to rush in and burn down every last one of the other gang’s bases but wouldn’t risk the harm that could come to Gavin if he did. He would have to trust Flugg and that rubbed him the wrong way.

 

Geoff had kicked him out of the bunker because his constant pacing was getting on everyone’s nerves. Had said, “No one can do their work with you breathing down their necks” and that was that. 

 

But now all Ryan could do was pace at home. He wished he were better at computers, but since joining the Fakes he hadn’t kept up with the fast paced changes and now he was out of date. Pacing in his living room upset him. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of where Gavin should be. He should be in that chair, there should be a pile of mugs on that table, there should be squeaky laughter or playful teasing. Instead there was emptiness and quiet. 

 

Ryan needed to get out. A ride on his bike should clear his head. As he stepped out of the front door of the building a flashy sign caught his eye. It was  _ Gavin _ . It had to be! The artist had captured his face so faithfully it was unmistakable. Ryan ripped the poster off the pole. 

 

“Hand-drawn professional portraits. Call for details. 555-3464. Call any time between 11pm and 5am.” 

 

Huh, those were weird business hours. He didn’t see any other posters on the street, and the poster obviously wasn’t mass printed. Someone had put this  _ here _ , knowing he would see it. Hope blossomed in his heart. Hardly anyone outside the crew knew where he and Gavin lived. It could be Gavin’s doing!

 

He called Geoff before he even got to his bike. They had a lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just what Kevin said to warrant getting his dick shot off...

The next day the Vagabond watched a scared looking kid step into the alley toward Michael. He was small, but obviously well muscled. He jumped when Ryan came up behind him but wordlessly followed Michael further into the maze of back alleys.

 

Listening to the man - Jeremy - describing the layout of the Vagos’ base, Ryan couldn’t help thinking that the kid sounded genuine. He seemed caught off guard when Geoff asked what he wanted in return for this information. He was totally unprepared for this negotiation. The Vagabond’s common sense told him that this was obviously a trap, but his instincts were telling him this kid was sincere. It could just be that he was desperate to hope. He wouldn’t let his guard down either way. 

 

The possibility that this could be a trap skyrocketed when the Vagos member seemed scared to join the fight himself. But he looked right into the Vagabond’s eyes and came up with a smart plan: distract the guards with food. Jeremey didn’t want to kill anyone, not because he claimed any moral uprightness, but because he didn’t want to “screw it up.” That was promising, a self righteous attitude won’t get you far in Los Santos. 

 

When they get to the base there was a guard outside that Jeremy hadn’t mentioned would be there. The snitch looked nervous, but one glance from the Black Skull and he took a deep breath and went to do his part. Ryn was impressed. Jeremy had a cheerful, if nervous, demeanor when talking to his crew mates but didn’t flinch when the Vagabond silently killed them. 

 

Ryan was keeping watch on the stair when he heard Gavin calling to him. Turning he saw his boyfriend cradled in Jeremy’s arms, his own still bound behind him. Ryan reached for him and cupped his cheek. Relief flooded through him. Jeremy had said he was fine, but seeing it for himself made Ryan feel at peace for the first time in a week. He still didn’t look good, but he was so much better than Ryan had dared hope. 

 

“I told you I brought you something Gav.” The man sounded fond, Gavin had apparently made a friend. Of course he did. Only Gavin could charm his way out of a hostage situation. 

 

Before Jeremy left he asked him to take care of a certain crew member. Ryan wondered what the guy had done to piss off Jeremy enough to have him sic the Vagabond on him. Ryan figured letting the man get his revenge was the least he could do for saving Gavin. 

 

It wasn’t long before Geoff, Michael, Trevor, and Alfredo joined him. They crept up the stairs. At the door to the kitchen they paused to get in position. Trevor held up a flashbang, Michael prepared to fling the door open. On the silent count of three they sprang into action against the unsuspecting gang and all hell broke loose. 

 

Unlike in movies a gunshot wound rarely kills an opponent in one shot. Victims usually gurgle and wheeze for a while. The Vagos were no exception. After what seemed like anywhere between no time and forever the fighting stopped with the Fakes coming away uninjured. All of the Vagos were disarmed, some dead, most too injured to do anything, Ryan’s job now was to put out of their misery. Trevor and Geoff were interrogating Tommy, who the disloyal crew had quickly pointed out as the leader (not that it saved them). Alfredo and Michael were searching the base for anything of interest. Ryan had time to look for the ‘big blond guy’ Jeremy had mentioned. He was with most of the others in the living room. He walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach, where he was pressing against a bullet wound. Ryan started with the ‘you messed with the wrong crew’ spiel, brandishing a knife.

 

“Man, don’t worry. Little slut made a deal with us so we wouldn’t hurt ‘im. Let us use him as a nice warm hole whenever we wanted.” The man on the ground leered up at the Vagabond. Ryan’s blood ran cold but the man continued. “You shoulda heard the way he moaned and begged for more. What am I sayin’, you probably have already. A whore like that probably begs to be fucked all the time right?” 

 

Ryan couldn’t let him continue, he saw red and fired three shots. Slowly. Deliberately. The first right in the monster’s crotch, cutting off whatever he was planning on saying next and causing him to curl in on himself. Then the Vagabond put his boot down on the thug’s shoulder to force him flat on his back, the second shot going into his gut. He looked the man in the eyes as the last shot went straight between them. 

 

Ryan’s only thought was to get to Gavin as quickly as possible. Some part of him was aware that the thug had only wanted to rile him, but he had to check, had to make sure Gavin hadn’t been abused like that. That must have been why Jeremy wanted the man dead. He wondered if any of the other people here had been involved as well. He methodically checked to make sure none of them were still breathing made sure they stopped if they were. Finally he went up to Geoff, gripping the knife tight. 

 

“Are we done here?”

 

“Ryan, I heard what he said, but I don’t believe it. He was messing with you.”

 

“Geoff. I need to go -”

 

“Jack texted me, Andy checked him out and then gave him enough morphine to knock out a horse. He’s asleep.”

 

“ _ But I need to see him, Geoff! _ ”

 

“Guys?” Alfredo called to them from the next room. “Come take a look at this.”

 

They crowded into the office space, Ryan hardly registering what was around him. His job was done, he needed to be beside Gavin, be reassured that he was safe. They stopped at one of the desks by the front window. It was covered with pens, brushes and paints. There were stacks of different sizes of paper and a few tools. Underneath was a blanket and pillow, obviously used as a little sleeping nest.

 

“Jesus, you don’t think they made the poor kid sleep under his desk do you? No wonder he turned on them.” Trevor observed.

 

Geoff opened a drawer and pulled out a book he found there. Opening it the crew saw beautiful pictures. Mostly figures, a number of people sitting on a bus, people walking through a park. There were a few landscapes of recognizable landmarks around town and a few dramatic ones that looked made up. They were all stunning and so carefully drawn. Curious, Trevor grabbed another sketchbook. Except when he opened it a bunch of cards tumbled out. Inside was actually a cavity where the pages should be and it was used to hide a bunch of IDs. They would look real, except they all showed the same man with different names, the man who had brought them to Gavin. 

 

“Why the fuck is this guy working for the Vagos? This is some art gallery shit right here.” Alfredo was turning the pages on one of the sketchbooks. 

 

“I don’t know… Do you think he made all these? That’s a talent.”

 

Ryan tuned out the others’ banter. He turned to Geoff who saw how agitated he was. 

 

“Fine. Go. We’ll clean up here.”

 

And like that he was gone. He needed to know just how badly Gavin was hurt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is why everyone in the Fakes wants to give Jeremy stuff? They think that the Vagos never even gave him a bed to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's side of the story for the first 24 hours Jeremy spent at the bunker.

In retrospect, barging in on the ex-Vagos member in the middle of the night was a poor choice. 

 

It was only 9pm when Ryan got back to the bunker, but by then Andy had already dowsed Gavin in painkillers so he was out like a light. He had been conscious when he got back to the bunker, and Andy had a chance to talk to him while doing the full check up. Andy and Jack, who was helping out, hadn’t  _ mentioned _ that Gavin had been assaulted, but they also might not have been looking for it. Or maybe that swine of a gang member didn’t do anything that would leave a mark. He didn’t want to ask, if the worst had happened then he could at least give Gavin the option of dealing with it in his own way. But the uncertainty was weighing on Ryan’s mind. After hours of sitting at Gavin’s bedside , he realized he had a way of finding out the truth. Jeremy. Jeremy must have had a reason for pointing out his former crewmate. Ryan had to find out.

 

Ryan pounded on the door to the newcomer’s room. Jack had mentioned it earlier and Ryan was grateful for that now. The door popped open and Ryan stormed in. He had been stewing on the thug’s words for hours, imagining his poor boyfriend at the mercy of the Vagos members.  

 

“Did he fucking touch him?!”

 

“What?”

 

“That blonde son of a bitch! Did he. Touch. Gavin?” Now that he could finally let out his frustration Ryan was seething. He could barely make himself coherent. Distantly he realized how much he was scaring the poor kid and tried to tone it down. 

 

“No! No, I don’t think so? He just said some shit. I don’t think he ever did anything.” 

 

“Yeah, he talked some shit alright, right up until I shot his dick off. Didn’t say much after that.” 

 

“As far as I know, none of the guards went in there with him after he was brought in. They weren’t allowed to rough him up too hard so they mostly sat in front of the TV and drank. Kevin was all talk. Don’t worry.”

 

Relief flooded through Ryan. Jeremy sounded sincere, confident despite his earlier stuttering. Ryan felt guilty. Obviously the kid was nervous at being in in a new gang’s base, and he just had ‘the terror of Los Santos’ try to break his door down.  _ Real welcoming Haywood, after all he’s risked to help you! _ “Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to-” Ryan cut himself off before he could show the depth of his feelings for Gavin to the stranger. It was still too early for that.  “-us. You didn’t have to, and you put yourself in danger for him.”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to be there in the first place, and I didn’t want to stand by and watch what they did to Gavin, and well...I couldn’t leave him there.”

 

“You’re a good man. I don’t know what your plans are for after this, but I hope you are going to stick around.” Ryan hoped he sounded as genuine as he felt. There was something about Jeremy that reassured Ryan. Maybe that was just his gratitude for him saving Gavin. “Whatever you do, remember that you made a lot of friends today. All of us will be on your side.” He smiled before leaving to return to Gavin’s side. 

 

Ryan was there waiting when Gavin did open his eyes. His blinding smile is something Ryan will always cherish and he was so overwhelmed at seeing it after so long without it’s light that he started to tear up. 

 

The two shared kisses and reassurances. Ryan was so relieved that Gavin came back to him so whole after so long. At some point Geoff joined them, Andy having told him that the patient was awake. Gavin told them both all the details. He didn’t mention any rough treatment from the Vagos members after his legs were broken, and he didn’t show any of his usual tells when he was omitting something. The last shred of worry Ryan had slipped away. Gavin’s story was full of how well he was treated by Jeremy. The horror of the hostage situation was all but eclipsed by the man’s kindness to him. He begged Geoff to keep him around and was delighted to hear that that was Geoff’s plan. 

 

Andy deemed that Gavin was rehydrated enough to go into surgery. Ryan waited for him to come back out. He barely took note of the people coming and going from the hospital rooms. He probably dozed off a number of times. 

 

Mid afternoon Gavin came out of surgery. An hour or so later he was up and lucid. As much as he could be with all the drugs in his system at least. Jack was sitting with them and he and Ryan were discussing who would be looking after Gavin in the days to come. They were going to exterminate the Vagos after the stunt they pulled, and Ryan couldn’t be at his boyfriend’s side, as much as he hated to admit it. 

 

The Gents were going through various members of the support team. Unfortunately no one in the gang was exactly known for their calm and nurturing nature. Surprisingly it was Gavin who offered the best solution. 

 

“Jeremy will do it! My lovely little J is a great nurse. Where is he anyway? I want to see him” Ryan called the newcomer, Alfredo having messaged everyone with his new number the second he gave him a phone. 

 

Soon Jeremy entered the med bay carrying a steaming bowl of oatmeal. Ryan was confused until he heard their exchange. 

 

“Hey pal! You’re looking good! I brought you a little something in case you were hungry.” 

 

“Is that smegging  _ porridge _ Jeremy?!” Gavin exclaimed. “Christ, if I never see porridge again it will be too soon.”

 

“I thought you liked when I brought you oatmeal, you ungrateful swine!” 

 

_ Oh my god _ thought Ryan _ this kid is going to fit in perfectly with the crew _ .

 

Gavin giggled. “Yes my knight in shining armour, bringing me porridge and a bucket.” His head lolled to the side where Ryan was sitting. “Ryan, Jeremy made me shit in a bucket, Ryan.” That was something Gavin had neglected to mention that morning. He shot a questioning look to Jeremy and saw that he was blushing deeply. Gavin continued, “He was a right gentleman about wiping my arse too. Lovely Lil’ J.”

 

Beside them Pattillo just erupted with laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes she asked. “Oh my God.  _ Gavin _ , what did Andy  _ give you _ ?”

 

“The good stuff, Jack. I feel like I’m swimming in a cloud.”

 

Ryan stopped giving Jeremy a death glare and chuckled, squeezing Gavin’s hand where he held it in both of his. “Gav, do you remember what you wanted to ask Jeremy about?”

 

“Nope. I’m sure it was important. You ask him.”

 

Gavin always was loopy on painkillers. Ryan explained what they had been talking about before Jeremy arrived. “The crew is going to be in and out a lot for the next little while. We’re going to be spending all our time fighting back against the Vagos. Gavin was asking if you would like to keep him company whenever we’re gone. I know I would feel comfortable leaving him in such good hands, and the medics will be needed if anyone else comes home injured.”

 

“Of course, it would be my pleasure. And if you’re a good patient I’ll even bring you to a toilet instead of a bucket.” 

 

“Jeremy! I’m going to be a patient patient Jeremy!” 

 

“Make sure you don’t let him boss you around” warned Jack.

 

“Jack! I would never boss Jeremy!” Gavin was starting to fall asleep again. Ryan tuned out the conversation the two other men were having as they left the room. He was glad that Jeremy seemed happy to look after Gavin. He could see how much Gavin trusted the other man and he seemed like a genuinely good person. Ryan looked forward to getting to know him better. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New apartment time!

Getting to know Jeremy was better than Ryan had expected. The shorter man had a great sense of humour and an easygoing nature that quickly integrated him into the fabric of the crew. Ryan was delighted when he finally agreed to join the crew full time. He had been teaching the man some self defense and he was good at it. Apparently he was quite the fighter in school and when he finally admitted to having done gymnastics it explained his strength and agility. At the time he hadn’t noticed, but looking back on it Ryan had realized that he and Jeremy had worked together really well when they infiltrated the Vagos’s base. He was secretly hoping he would get the chance to work in the field with him again 

 

The crew was busy cleaning up the rival gang, but everyone was happy to pitch in to get Jeremy’s new apartment set up. He rarely spoke about it, but it was no secret that the Vagos didn’t treat him very well while he was there. The crew was anxious to do something nice for him to officially welcome him to their ranks, especially after hearing that he had slept under a desk while he was with the Vagos. Mica coordinated which furniture to move into the new place and everyone was happy to pitch in moving couches and unpacking dishes. Gavin was adamant that Jeremy would want a cat to welcome him to his new place, but Ryan put his foot down. He didn’t want to burden Jeremy with a pet if he didn’t want one. He was needled into getting all of the pet accessories, just in case Jeremy did agree to it.

 

The big day was finally here. It was the morning after the first night Jeremy and Gavin had spent outside the bunker since Gavin’s rescue. Gavin was bouncing in his wheelchair, but Ryan was just as anxious to show Jeremy his new place. He was the one who had done all the heavy lifting to get it set up after all.

 

At first Jeremy’s reaction really worried Ryan. He didn’t think they had gone overboard, but Jeremy looked upset more than excited. He had just wanted to do something nice for his newest friend, something to show how grateful he was for everything he had done for Gavin. He didn’t mean to make Jeremy feel bad. 

 

Ryan rested a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Jeremy, the crew was happy to set this place up for you. None of us thought we were doing too much, and if Mica had gotten her way we would have even decorated it for you, except I thought you would want to do that part yourself. But if you don’t like it none of us would be offended if you wanted to change something.” 

 

“No! It is wonderful! I love it! I’m sorry for freaking out, I just wasn’t expecting it. This was a wonderful surprise. Thank you.”

 

Reassured that Jeremy wasn’t unhappy, just surprised, Ryan watched him wander through the apartment. Soon he found the cat stuff in the bathroom. It seemed Gavin was right, Jeremy was extremely happy at the thought of getting a cat. Lucky Gavin. 

 

Not to be outdone, Ryan decided it was time to announce his surprise. He hoped Jeremy would accept it.

 

“Hey, how about I drive back to the bunker and get your stuff while the two of you pick out a cat?” 

 

“That is an excellent idea Ryan! That means we can go right now!” 

 

“How are we supposed to get there if Ryan is going to the bunker? We can always go on our way back.”

 

“Or,” Ryan said holding up the keys he had used to get into the apartment, “You can drive Gavin yourself. He isn’t the only one who can get you a surprise.” 

 

He tossed the keys to Jeremy who awkwardly caught them. “Ryan, is this a car key?!”

 

“Yes, but before you freak out, it is a car we stole on a heist once and no one has used it since. What I really got you is a coupon for our favourite mechanic to give it a paint job and any upgrades you think you might want.” That wasn’t actually true, but Ryan didn’t want to overwhelm Jeremy. 

 

Jeremy looked like he was about to tear up again. “You guys! This is -- It’s too much. You didn’t have to.”

 

“But we wanted to, Jer-bear. It’s just to get you set up. I know you’ll do just fine but it’s easier when you’re not starting from nothing.”

 

“Thank you. I really do appreciate it.” Jeremy hugged Ryan, making a pleased and relieved feeling bubble up in his stomach. 

 

When Ryan got back to the bunker he saw that the two had adopted an enormously obese cat and named it Tubby Wubbler of all things. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Ryan thinking with that kiss anyway?

The time Gavin rushed off to help Jeremy in the middle of the night stuck with Ryan. At first he was worried someone had broken in to the Lad’s apartment. The fear and worry that had rushed through him as he listened to Gavin’s side of the phone call was intense. He always had a protective streak for the crew, but this seemed stronger than normal. He was actually waiting in the hall outside Jeremy’s door when Gavin went in, just in case. Gavin had to send him a text to reassure him and urge him to go back to sleep. 

 

Finding out the next day that Jeremy was trying to go back to school made his heart swell with a fondness that could almost be mistaken for pride. He was proud of his crew member for going after his dream. He knew how much work it was to get a degree, having dropped out himself. He wanted to make sure Jeremy had every opportunity to achieve his goal.

 

He loved listening to Jeremy and Gavin talking about photography. It was an area Ryan only knew through security cameras, with not an ounce of knowledge for the artistry of it. Hearing them chatter away about it, and inevitably Jeremy’s other class, impressed Ryan to no end. He wished there was something he could do to be as helpful to Jeremy as Gavin was, but he was hopelessly out of his depth. 

 

So naturally when the opportunity to be Jeremy’s model came up he had to restrain himself from showing just how eager he was. Truth be told anyone could have done it, and Gavin, being the better looking of the two (in Ryan’s opinion) would have made a better candidate. But he wanted it to be  _ him _ that Jeremy photographed. To be the one Jeremy was focusing on. It made him feel special. 

 

He didn’t have to do much more than sit and look pretty. Gavin was there, filming as usual. The two of them were bantering back and forth and Ryan was trying hard to keep a straight face for the pictures. Jeremy needed to show how light and shadow effect a portrait, so it would be ideal if his face actually looked the same in each one. 

 

Gavin flirted shamelessly with Jeremy. Another man might get upset about it, but Ryan knew Gavin didn’t mean it. He knew too well what Gavin was like when he did have a crush, the awkwardness when Gavin tried hinting that their hookups meant more to him than casual sex was the prime example. Luckily Ryan could interpret stuttering and finding small gifts around his room and felt the same way so everything worked out between them. He knew that this smooth talking version of Gavin was just a tease. Ryan was thankful that Jeremy seemed to realize that too. He gave as good as he got with Gavin’s remarks and on more than one occasion caused Gavin to blush bright red. Ryan wouldn’t admit it, but he really liked seeing the two of them interacting. The three of them just had too much fun together. Ryan knew he wasn’t the most outgoing person, so he was glad that he had Gavin to help him get close to people. 

 

As he was reminiscing on all of this the other two shared a moment that hit Ryan like a punch to the gut. It was so simple and he wondered how many of these moments he had missed before. All Jeremy did was squeeze Gavin’s elbow and say “Of course I still like you.” But there was a sadness to it, a fondness. In that moment Ryan could see how much Jeremy cared  _ but Gavin didn’t _ . To Gavin this was all a joke and that upset Ryan. He couldn’t exactly say “Hey Gavin, stop flirting with Jeremy for a sec, I think it might be hurting his feelings.” But he did want to distract Gavin, and he knew a really good way of doing that.

 

“Hey Gav? Come here for a sec.”

 

Ryan pulled Gavin in for a kiss that he knew would have the Brit’s mind full with possibilities of  _ later _ . That should be enough to stop him from pestering Jeremy. He let go to hear Gavin indignantly squawk, “What was that for, you mong!” 

 

Ryan looked at Jeremy for a second, seeing how he was standing behind the camera, his face a mask of shock and something else that Ryan couldn’t identify but didn’t like.  

 

“I’ll tell you later, dear.” Ryan gave him another quick kiss and resumed posing for Jeremy, but now something was off. It took him a second, the consequences for his actions had never been Ryan’s strong suit, before he realized that if Jeremy did in fact have a crush on Gavin that little display would have affected him too. If Ryan doubted Jeremy’s feelings he didn’t need to now. The photographer was clearly upset and was rushing through the last few lighting setups. Hopefully this wouldn’t last for long. Ryan just needed to talk to Gavin and then they could sort everything out between them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Ryan and Gavin after the photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite the jump from the last chapter...
> 
> I probably won't fill in anything in between.

Ryan climbed into bed beside Gavin. He had noticed something a little troubling today when Jeremy was photographing him and he needed to confront his partner about it. 

 

“Gav, sweetheart. Can I ask you for something?”

 

“Anything Rye-bread.”

 

Ryan still hesitated, he didn’t know the best way to bring up what he wanted to say. “Honey, I need you to be more careful with Jeremy.”

 

Gavin cocked his head, confused so Ryan continued. “I can see how much you admire him. I think it’s really sweet, but I’m worried about him.”

 

Gavin blushed a beautiful shade of red. Normally Ryan took delight in teasing him, but tonight he wanted to be more serious. “Ryan, you know how much I love you, I would never do anything with Jeremy that would make you upset, that isn’t--” 

 

“I know Gav. Shh, I know.” Ryan had to interrupt. “I’m telling you that what you’re doing isn’t upsetting me at all, that isn’t what this is about. I just want you to think about what you’re doing. You’re a very charming person, and of course extremely handsome.” Here Ryan kissed Gavin’s flushed cheek. “I’m worried that you might be leading Jeremy on. I’ve noticed for a while now that he’s more than a little starstruck by you but after today I’m worried it goes deeper.” 

 

Ryan was glad that his lover often got tongue tied when he was embarrassed, it let him finish without interruption. “I’m not asking you to stop on my account, I think it’s actually quite cute, but for Jeremy’s sake, please tone it down if you don’t mean it.” He tugged Gavin into a hug and kissed the top of his head. It would take a few seconds for all of the information to sink in and he wanted to give him time to filter it.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?”

 

“No sweetheart, I know how we feel about each other. Jeremy didn’t change anything between  _ us _ .” Ryan moved so that he could stroke Gavin’s cheek. 

 

Gavin was a flirt but he loved Ryan, he never doubted that for a second. Ryan trusted Gavin, he loved him so much and he wanted him to be so happy. If letting Gavin romance an amazing, talented, kind, wonderful man made him happy, how could he discourage that? 

 

“Rye, what do I do if I do mean it?” Ryan lifted his chin so he could stare into those big green eyes. 

 

“You still have to be careful. Whatever you do you can’t make him uncomfortable. Go slow and see if I’m right about how he feels about you but don’t push. And…” Ryan cut himself off. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Just. Maybe...If he does agree to anything could you ask if he’d be open to having me participate in some way.”

 

“Awww Ryan! You like him too!”

 

“What’s not to like? Plus it’s really is sweet watching the two of you try to flirt.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Gavin tried pushing him over to defend his flirting skills and a playfight that was mostly kisses and tickles broke out. After Ryan pinned the smaller man and they broke apart for air Gavin touched his face. “I don’t think you have to worry about Jeremy saying no to you, Rye. I’m sure I’ve seen him giving you heart eyes more than once. You’re just too reserved, never the one to flirt first. But no one can resist you when you show them you’re interested.” 

 

“Hmm well we’ll try and see where he’s at before deciding anything. But for now, let me remind you who you fell in love with first.”

 

With those words Ryan started to kiss down Gavin’s neck. The thought of someone else joining them added a new thrill to the familiar motions. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's little bathroom freak-out. We get to see what is bothering him so much.

Ryan stared at himself in the mirror. His hands were shaking as he put on his mask. Or was he taking it off? It was hard to tell sometimes. The Vagabond was a killer, but was he Ryan or the Vagabond first? Ryan was just so  _ angry _ with himself. Angry for scaring away someone he cared about. Angry for taking away something so dear to a person he loved.

 

Jeremy hadn’t talked to him or Gavin for weeks now. Every time they tried he would just disappear. Ryan was disappointed and a little heartbroken, but what made it worse was how sad and unsure  _ Gavin _ had become. His partner would have been disappointed to have a friend cut contact regardless of circumstances, but after Ryan encouraged him to think of Jeremy as more? He felt terrible, because it was all his fault. 

 

It was all his fault. He knew the exact moment he had ruined everything. 

 

It was the kiss. The fucking kiss.

 

He had just wanted to distract Gavin, something to get his mind off of teasing Jeremy. Ryan was protective of Jeremy, he didn’t want the artist’s heart to break because he fell in love with someone unattainable. At the time he hadn’t known that Gavin was serious about Jeremy, he was worried he had gotten carried away without realizing the consequence was making a friend pine after him. He had wanted  _ Gavin _ to stop, not  _ Jeremy _ but of course it backfired. 

 

Seeing Gavin flirting with Jeremy, well, it made something stir in Ryan’s heart. He wanted to see the two of them together, that would be amazing. But he cared about Jeremy, he didn’t want him hurt if Gavin was just fooling around. Maybe that was a weird thing to think about for the person your boyfriend is flirting with, but it is true. 

 

Also, if he was a little honest he was a little jealous. Not of Gavin, he knew and trusted Gavin. But Gavin could flirt with Jeremy so easily. Ryan wished the shorter man would smile at him that way. Wished he would croon  _ Of course I like you Rye _ the way he had to Gavin. Ryan knew that wasn’t for him. Because he was a killer.

 

Wasn’t that the first thing Jeremy saw him as? He had murdered his friends in front of him. Maybe they weren’t his friends exactly, Jeremy didn’t seem to have gotten along with anyone in the Vagos, but he still knew them and Ryan had just come along and slit their throats while Jeremy was  _ right there _ . Jeremy had seemed fine with it at the time, but what if he was uncomfortable around him? What if he was scared? He should be, Ryan knew what he was: a monster. 

 

If he had just screwed it up for himself that would be one thing, but he ruined  _ Gavin’s _ chance with the other man and that was what really hurt. He was sure Jeremy cared about Gavin and now he probably wouldn’t dare act on it. He was probably afraid of what Ryan would do. Ryan knew that he wouldn’t do anything but he couldn’t tell that to Jeremy if Jeremy kept avoiding them. 

 

He hadn’t even noticed that he had slipped to the floor, close to tears, hands running over his face. He jumped when he heard his name called and looked up to see Jeremy in the bathroom with him.

 

“Jeremy! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He needed to apologize, for everything. Jeremy needed to  _ know _ how sorry he was.

 

“Hey now, you have nothing to be sorry for. What happened?”

 

Ryan hesitated, how could he explain this? He wanted Jeremy to know how much he regretted his actions, but he couldn’t find the words to make it not awkward. “I-I just… Geoff needs me to go talk to the arms dealer who raised their prices…but I-It’s been a really shitty week.”

 

He barely knew what he was doing. He shouldn’t be avoiding Jeremy, this is the first time they had talked in  _ so long _ . But now wasn’t really the time. He was an emotional mess and that would scare Jeremy off even more. 

 

He tried to wash his ruined paint off his face but he could tell how out of control he was. 

 

“Rye? Let me?”

 

So gentle. But Jeremy was always gentle. Ryan sat and let Jeremy caress his face. It felt so good. So caring. He didn’t want the moment to end, but too soon the hands stilled. Ryan opened his eyes and his heart throbbed. Jeremy was looking at him with such fondness. He smiled and touched his crush’s wrist. Ryan felt so calm in this moment, put at ease by Jeremy’s care. For a moment he pictured this as a habit. Getting ready with Jeremy. He would never wonder if he was covering his real face or putting it on. Would always know exactly where the Vagabond ended and he began. The moment slipped away as Jeremy pulled away from Ryan’s touch. To hide his disappointment he went to look in the mirror.

 

What he saw startled him. It wasn’t his normal pattern. It was beautiful. A realistic skull that was unsettling yet delicate. 

 

“This is amazing. I’m going to have to remember this pattern. I may have to get you to do it though, mine are never this good.”

 

“Well, it _ is _ easier to do someone else.”

 

“Nah, you’re just talented.” Ryan turned. Now was his chance. He hoped he could make it right between Gavin and Jeremy. He had to try. “Hey, Jeremy?”

 

“What’s up Rye?”

 

“Gavin and I have really missed you these last few weeks. I know it would really make his day if you had any time to make plans with him.”

 

“I’ll do that. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately. I just...had a lot on my plate at once.”

 

“I understand. But please, don’t be a stranger.” Ryan squeezed his shoulder and slipped out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far! I want to add something for the night when Jeremy first sleeps in the couple's bed and maybe another date. I do plan on adding some smut. 
> 
> I'm taking requests though, anything you want to see from these three?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together!

Ryan woke up early as usual. Unlike any other morning, Gavin wasn’t draped across him so he could actually get up and start his day instead of laying in bed with his mind running in circles. Don’t get him wrong, he loved waking up to Gavin, but he didn’t like staying like that for nearly as long as his lover, especially if he had been awake most of the night before. 

 

He looked over and saw Gavin on top of Jeremy and his heart swelled. They were so  _ cute _ together. He loved coming home to both of them last night curled up on the couch together. He had gotten to hold Jeremy and play with his hair. He really  _ really _ hoped Jeremy would agree to do that again. It had just felt right. A little puddle of dread pooled in his stomach. He didn’t want to scare off Jeremy again. He knew Jeremy liked Gavin, and he wasn’t going to get in the way of that, but he didn’t know how Jeremy felt about  _ him _ and he didn’t want Jeremy to feel like he was forced to be with both of them just to be with Gavin. 

 

Ryan knew these thoughts were toxic, it was better to actually talk to Jeremy than guess his feelings. He got up to have a shower. When he was finished he realized that his habit of just wandering back into the room naked and get dressed there. Gavin never complained, Jeremy might, so Ryan wrapped himself in a towel and went to get clothes so he could change in the bathroom. 

 

It was a good thing he did because when he walked back in he saw Jeremy awake. 

 

“Mornin’! You don’t have to get up yet. Trust me when I tell you that sleepyhead won’t let his heat source out of bed without a fight. Go back to sleep for a bit.” He grabbed his clothes and retreated from the room. 

 

Jeremy did indeed go back to sleep when Ryan came back into the bedroom. He lingered a minute to see his lover and his crush curled up together in the soft morning light. He wished it was something he would get to see a lot more of. 

 

After puttering around in the kitchen for a bit, deciding what to make for breakfast, Ryan decided he wanted to peak in on the other two one more time. Gavin usually stirred around now anyway. 

 

Jeremy blinked his eyes open while Ryan was in the room again. Ryan smiled at him and said “I’m going to have to employ you full time to keep Gavin from whining at me in the mornings. I can be so much more productive when I’m not his pillow.”

 

He realized now might be a good time to bring up the situation between all of them, at least partly. He sat on the bed and put his hand on a lump he hoped was Jeremy’s ankle. “Is this ok?”

 

“Huh?” Hopefully Jeremy was awake enough for this. Maybe this was a bad idea. But it is too late to chicken out now.

 

“I know Gavin gets really… clingy with the people he cares about. If it ever makes you uncomfortable you can just say something and I’ll get him to tone it down.”

 

“Are you not - doesn’t that…” Jeremy seemed embarrassed. But not scared away yet. Ryan figured out he was probably going to finish with  _ are you not mad _ and  _ doesn’t that bother you _ . He decided to answer those questions. 

 

“I know Gavin loves me. But he has a lot of love to give and you make him feel very safe, he trusts you a lot. If...if we’re reading this wrong and you don’t feel the same way that’s ok. It won’t change anything between us. But if you do… you don’t have to worry about me getting mad or jealous.”

 

“Oh.” It was a soft noise of realization. It sounded promising so Ryan continued. 

 

“We were worried we scared you off. If this makes you uncomfortable we’d rather you let us know instead of avoiding us. We value you as a friend too much to be upset that you don’t feel the same way.” 

 

“I’m sorry… I thought you realized and would hate me…” This was it, Ryan hoped that Jeremy would be open about how he was feeling. Right now he was the only unknown. He decided to push a little. 

 

“Realized what?”

 

“That I really meant it when I was flirting with Gavin.” Ryan tried to hide his disappointment. Flirting with Gavin. Just Gavin. Not flirting with  _ you _ . But that’s ok. Ryan already knew he wouldn’t get in their way, even if it hurt a little not to be included. 

 

“Well we did notice. But we could never hate you. You can do more than flirt now...only if you want”

 

Jeremy was quiet, obviously sorting through what Ryan had just told him. He decided to give him some space to work through it.  “Think about it. We can all talk about it more when Gav wakes up.” 

 

He tried not to let it get to him as he started breakfast. He wouldn’t lie to himself, the jealousy stung a little. And there was a part of his mind that whispered  _ what if Gavin leaves you for him _ . He shook his head. He was confident that Gavin wouldn’t. He had learned long ago not to listen to that part of his brain.

 

Ryan ignored the sounds from the bedroom when it became obvious that Gavin had woken up. The two had a lot to talk about. 

 

He was so set on ignoring it, that he didn’t even notice the light footsteps walking up to him until he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned and saw big brown eyes looking up at him before he was pulled down for a soft kiss. It was short and sweet, kinda like Jeremy himself, Ryan’s brain helpfully supplied him. 

 

“So I thought about it, I’ve been thinking about it for months. If both of you are interested, then I want in. For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Ryan wasn’t sure what to make of the information. He had to make sure Jeremy really meant it. “Are you sure? ‘Cause I think that will be a very long time.”

 

“‘Course I’m sure. You two have been so good to me for months now. I’ve loved every minute that I’ve gotten to spend with you.”

 

“But if you only have feelings for Gavin it’s ok. This isn’t an all or nothing thing, you don’t have to-” He was rambling, it was a good thing Jeremy cut him off. 

 

“ _ Ryan _ , I don’t just have feelings for Gavin. You aren’t making me do anything I haven’t been dreaming about for months.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,  _ oh _ . You really had me nervous for a while there, I thought you were telling me only Gavin liked me like that.”

 

“So we’re doing this then?” Gavin spoke up from behind Jeremy. “We’ll all get to go on lovely dates and stuff together?”

 

“There is nothing I’d like more.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“That settles it. Now it looks like Ryan’s made pancakes!”

 

Over breakfast the three of them talked openly about how they felt, and it was so  _ good _ . Ryan was embarrassed that he was the last one to realize what was going on. Maybe if he had been a little less oblivious they could have been doing this for months. But it didn’t matter now, because they had figured it out and they had all the time in the world to make up for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some new material for this series in Gavin's POV coming soon! It is only fair that they each get their own fic right?


End file.
